Smart devices, such as Internet of Things (IOT) devices, often allow users to access cloud-based services through a network connection. Security solutions for a network of smart devices in a smart building can provide users with the ability to manage digital credentials for these cloud-based services. Traditionally, security software may prevent attacks inside the smart building or prevent breaches to the building. For example, a smart home system may ensure only registered users in the building may access devices that can connect to a cloud service. Individual devices are then able to store user credentials for cloud services and use them as needed.
However, in some cases, a device may be removed from the network and may cause a compromise to the security of user credentials. For example, a smart device containing financial payment information may be stolen and pose a risk to the owner. Furthermore, devices may be temporarily removed for servicing or repairs or may be replaced with new devices without first removing stored credentials. In other cases, a user credential may be stored on a crucial device, and the removal of the device may cause the credential to be lost. Therefore, a better method of storing credential information is needed to prevent possible breaches due to physical removal of devices from a network. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for securing cloud-service credentials within a network of computing devices.